It is known to provide filtration assemblies adapted to receive cassette-type filter units. However, such assemblies are generally monolithic, cumbersome, heavy and costly to manufacture. Such assemblies also lack the flexibility of variable fluid output because their pre-set design is not modular. Their capacity depends on the design of a base model, which is determined by the initial output requirement and is fixed once and for all. Thus, manufacturers lack a product whose fluid handling capacity can be custom-configured to the unique needs of each user or application, and users lack a flexible product which is adaptable to their changing needs, such as, for example, when there are changes in the size of the structures which are to have their contents filtered, or changes in the fluid volumes which need to be filtered, or the constant change of variables found in the exhaust of toxins in air or water, etc.
Among other things, consideration must be given to several issues relating to the filtration of a fluid. More particularly, for many types of filters, each filter unit can only handle a certain quantity of fluid before the capacity of the filter unit is reached. Thus, in order to handle a larger volume of fluid, more filter units may need to be provided. However, if the filter units are disposed serially, such as that shown in FIG. 1, each additional filter unit F adds to fluid resistance, thereby necessitating larger fans or pumps to force the fluid through the series of filter units. On the other hand, if the filter units F are disposed in parallel, such as that shown in FIG. 2, fluid resistance may be kept down but the overall size of the filter assembly grows, sometimes to impractical proportions. Thus, in many cases the use of serial or parallel filter configurations is impractical for the task at hand.
There is thus a need for a novel filtration assembly modular in nature, such that a single basic design can be easily modified in assembly to suit a particular user's needs, and can subsequently be modified by the user in accordance with changes in capacity requirements.
And there is a need for an improved construction design that simplifies the manufacturing process and allows cost reduction.
And there is a need for a novel filter assembly which provides a new and improved filter configuration.